


Short 13 - A Colourful World

by stgjr



Series: "The Power of a Name" Series 2 - "Time Lord Triumphant" [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Multi-Fandom, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: Our narrator arrives on a particularly colorful world with equally colorful heroes and over-the-top villains.  And hey, they're even fellow time travelers!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on May 23rd, 2014.

There are, as you expect, some worlds where things are less, well, normal. Where fantastic things of all origins come together in ways you wouldn't think possible. The worlds with spandex-wearing vigilantes can be one example; aliens and sorcery and meta-genetics oh my.  
  
And then there is _this_ one.  
  
Admittedly, it's not one I sought to see, but when I spot instabilities and disruptions consistent with multiple temporal events - time travel, that is - on a world at the start of the 21st Century, well... I'm a Time Lord. I'm drawn to check these things out.  
  
The girls and I left the TARDIS in some back-alley and started walking about, my sonic held up as I scanned for signs of temporal energies or other forms of disturbance. "This looks like any other world of the time you showed us," Camilla remarked. "Although I don't recognize the city."  
  
"Well, we haven't been to too many. Chicago, Melbourne, finally getting to see London..." I eyed a signature of energy coming into range of my sonic and led the girls down the street. "Didn't catch the name of this one, looks a bit like California I suppose."  
  
"I saw a sign for 'Silver Hills Tourist Office' on the other side of the street."  
  
"Silver Hills?" The name made me blink. "Where have I heard of that before?"  
  
"Is it special?"  
  
"Well, not particularly. I mean, a name like that, just need to have somewhere that people find silver in and make it a little hilly. Boom, Silver Hills." I looked back to the sonic. "I just feel like I've heard that name before. I can't place it. And put the lightsaber up, Jan, this isn't the place for it."  
  
"There's something wrong," she answered. "We're in danger."  
  
"When we're fighting something, you can bring it out. If we're not seen. But until...."  
  
I was rudely interrupted by two things. One was my sonic picking up a major source of energy.  
  
The other was a small explosion.  
  
The side of a building, one of the banks it looked like, exploded outward and things started to pile out. They were a dull orange, almost yellow color, with a blade held in one arm, and at their lead was a lady in a bizarre white suit (if you could call a plastic-looking halter top and shorts a sit) that clashed with hot pink hair. She had bags in her hands, undoubtedly ill-gotten gains.  
  
Something really yanked at my head. I'd heard of this world before. But I still couldn't place it.  
  
"Attack everything in sight, we want to make a scene," the young lady instructed her minions. They rushed forth, pouring out of the building and towards the crowds.  
  
"Jan..." I didn't have to say any more, Jan's lightsaber came out. I brought out the sonic disruptor and keyed the sonic to disrupt the approaching robot things. When it didn't I stared at them, and my sonic, in confusion. "A deadlock seal? Here and now of all places?"  
  
"You mean your sonic won't work on them?"  
  
"Not in the way I was hoping. The sonic can't interfere with their electronics or access their programming."  
  
Janias waded into the approaching gaggle, her lightsaber swinging. She cut a few done, but the enemy was fast, and I noticed she was making far more effort with her cuts than usual; something of their structure made them resistant to the lightsaber's blade. And Janias was going to get overwhelmed quickly as a result.  
  
I was still stuck in my wondering just what the hell this world was. It was clear that time travel was heavily involved, as the woman and those robots were permeated with temporal energy consistent with not just temporal displacement, but prolonged exposure to the center of a temporal event. And there was something about the bots that seemed familiar, some quality to them that....  
  
I figured it out a moment later.  
  
I hadn't seen the vehicle or vehicles that brought them, but there were now five people running toward the rush of robots. There was nothing special about their clothing and appearances save the one with green hair.... of course, this was California so even that wasn't too far out of the way, and I'd seen Molly Carpenter's myriad hair colors anyway. In one movement they struck up a uniform pose and revealed the devices on their wrists.  
  
"Oh, _this world_ ," I sighed.  
  
They shouted, as one, " _Time for Time Force!_ "  
  
As energy surrounded and shifted them, Cami looked at me. "You know who they are, Doctor?"  
  
I watched as the five, in their color coded suits of red, pink, blue, yellow, and green, charge into the mass of robots. "They're Power Rangers," I answered. "The time traveling ones. This is one of the more... soft metaphysical worlds out there."  
  
"Good fighters, though," Jan noted, walking up to us and observing the impressive martial arts techniques being employed. The robots had diverted their attention entirely to the Rangers at this point, needing the numbers to keep the fight going. "Do we help?"  
  
"If they need it," I remarked. "This does explain the temporal signatures the TARDIS detected. They're constantly opening temporal rifts to summon their big robots to fight monsters, after all."  
  
"But why are they fighting here?" Camilla looked around. "That lady ordered the robots to attack. I heard her say something about making a scene."  
  
"A distraction of some sort," I said aloud.  
  
"Or a trap," Cami added. "And they wouldn't know it."  
  
"Yes. Still...." I checked my sonic. "An energy source is coming from... that building." I pointed to one that looked like it had a warehouse and office blend, overlooking the square where Time Force was locked into combat with the... the... _whatever-they-weres_. And I could see movement on the roof, although not quite make it out given the distance and angle. "Come on!"  
  
We took off, skirting the battle as we did, for the building. Janias Force-pushed a few of those robots out of the way so we could get to the fire escape, where she used the same power to pull down the ladder and allow us to start climbing. It was a eight story building so it took a bit, but at least we had nothing chasing us.  
  
We were on the seventh floor when a burst of green energy erupted from somewhere on the roof, heading to the square. From our corner of the fire escape we could look down and see what was happening. The five Rangers fell to the ground, covered in green light, and were promptly back in their civilian forms. I looked at my sonic. "Oh dear, disruption field keyed to the energy signature they use for their technology, that's not good. Jan!"  
  
"I'm on it." Janias turned and went back down.  
  
Cami and I continued to the top floor where we found the pink-haired girl from before and a very peculiar robot with a hunched neck and golden colored surface, both fussing over what was clearly the emitter device for the disruption field. "You would be Frax and Nadira, I presume?", I asked aloud. "Leaving what's his name.... Resick?.... Rusick?.... Ransik, yes, leaving Ransik to attack the depowered Time Force Rangers."  
  
"Who are you?", the robot asked in a high-pitched voice.  
  
I smirked. "Oh, me? I'm the Doctor. This is Camilla." Without turning my head I held out my sonic disruptor to Cami. "Setting 4, brute force blast. They're all deadlocked, after all."  
  
"Right, Doctor."  
  
"Whoever you are, you're too late to save the Power Rangers from my father!", the woman shouted.  
  
"My dear, I'm a Time Lord," I replied, arms folded. "I'm never too late."  
  
Not the most clever banter, perhaps, a bit on the boastful side... I guess I was just getting into the spirit of things. When in Rome...  
  
They prepared to attack but Cami struck first, bringing the sonic disruptor up and triggering it with enough power to knock both to the ground. I ran up to the device and began scanning it with my sonic. It was deadlock sealed as well, which meant I was going to have to reprogram or shift it the hard way.  
  
Which it didn't look like I'd have time to do, given that a big man with long, curly, greasy-looking dark hair was standing over one of the fallen Rangers with a sword. That would be Ransik, who at least was not as bizarre or laughable a villain as a woman with a shrieking voice and horned hat who made monsters called things like Pickel Sneezer. He let out a yell and brought the sword up to inflict a blow.  
  
"Stop!" Janias shouted even as her arm flew forward. Her Force power slammed into Ransik with enough force to send him plowing through his robots and into the nearest building. Her lightsaber flashed to life and she sliced through the robots that got in her way. I noticed she was becoming more tactical in her thinking, not simply swinging away at whatever presented itself but picking her cuts to cripple the robots in the first or second strike, making every stroke count given their resistance to her saber. The others got back to their feet and rejoined the fight as best as they could.  
  
Ransik got back to his feet, growled, and went straight for Janias as she sliced a robot's head off. His sword struck her lightsaber successfully and the two began to duel.  
  
That, of course, meant I had to get to work, and I did, finishing scans on the device and starting to try to alter its settings manually. It had command code lockdowns and other things to prevent sabotage, so the going was by no means fast.  
  
"Doctor!" Cami's shout drew my attention briefly. More of the robot things were coming onto the roof and helping Nadira and Frax up.  
  
"Oh bugger," I grumbled, trying to redouble my efforts while Cami tried to fight them off with the sonic disruptor. The sonic scanned and my hand moved over the controls repeatedly, finding out more and more of the device's makeup. One particular item won my immediate attention.  
  
My attention was quickly ripped away as Camilla was knocked over and I was hauled up by the golden robot. I smiled at him, opting to throw him off a bit. "Did you build this? This is bloody marvelous! A great piece of engineering! I really like that quantum signature scanner you've got in there, been looking for something like it for a while. Just where did you get it from? Or steal, I suppose."  
  
"I'm so glad you like it, Doctor," the robot giggled. "But it's not going to do you any good!"  
  
I brought my sonic up and triggered a sonic burst from it, but the robot's body was just as deadlock-sealed as the others and I couldn't overload him on the inside. By making him stagger backward I'd bought myself a second, long enough to see Camilla getting overwhelmed and having the sonic disruptor torn from her grasp. Frax's arm came up and he prepared to, well, either hit me or shoot me.  
  
Before the robot could hit me, a battle cry sounded and a figure slammed into him, foot first.  
  
In all the excitement I'd forgotten; there are usually _six_ Power Rangers per team.  
  
The sixth one, in a red-looking suit himself but with the visor design having a jagged edge instead of straight, knocked Fraxi aside and went to work on the robots with, I must say, excellent efficiency. Camilla pulled herself free in the resulting chaos and got the sonic disruptor back, allowing her to begin blasting more.  
  
The sixth Ranger turned to me, allowing me a good look at, well, it's a helmet with a red eye visor and a silver, unmoving mouthplate that includes a little sculpted mouth. Don't ask me why they're designed like that. "Who are you?", he asked.  
  
"I'm the Doctor. Consider me a friend. You?" I offered a hand.  
  
He took it, and the grip was pretty strong. "The Quantum Ranger." His voice had a clear toughness in it.  
  
"Ah, of course you are, very appropriate name and all," I mused. "I'm something of an expert on quantum things myself. If you can cover my back, I should be able to get this device switched off so your friends can access their power again."  
  
"Right." He returned to the fight, covering Camilla's back as well. Camilla wasn't using Setting 4 anymore; instead I recognized Setting 8. Setting 8B, that is. Of course. Even deadlock-seals couldn't stop... you know, I suspect most of you don't care for the exotic energy science that would go into this explanation, so I'll get back to the fun part and just say that Camilla had done something brilliant that I hadn't thought of. There were times I really wished I could turn the girl into a Time Lady.  
  
I went back to work on the device. Disconnecting the quantum signature scanner came first for two reasons; it was what allowed the disruption field to isolate and disrupt the "morphing grid" as they called it... and because I needed it for another, very important project.  
  
As I did so, I looked up and watched the progress of the fight. The depowered Rangers were, well, doing their best, but they were clearly hurt and the robots were quite powerful. As for Janias... it was youth and raw power versus experience and talent. For all I could rely on her Force powers and lightsaber skills, it was easy for even me to forget that Jan was just a very talented Jedi Padawan in training level, and she didn't have the skill or endurance that a Jedi Knight possessed. I watched her favor her left hip, clearly having taken a hit there, but keeping Ransik off-balance with the occasional shove using the Force. But he was a powerful opponent; I knew Janias could fight him for only so long, a point reinforced when he struck her again and, this time, hard enough to send her flying and knock out her holobelt, causing her real appearance to come out. I had to hurry.  
  
So, quantum scanner safely removed and tucked into my jacket pocket... that left, well, other technobabbly-sounding things I had to do. I had to disconnect the phase alignment controls, change the settings on the quantum transtator coils on the generator, re-align the sub-spatial emitters and finally shut down the.... okay, okay, I'll stop dropping technobabble and call it the thingie.  
  
Anyway, once I'd mixed the thingamabob and the doohickey the right way with the right settings the entire thingie went on the fritz, and deciding to enjoy the melodrama of this world, I looked out over the fight below and bellowed, " _ **Ransik!**_ "  
  
He turned back from where he'd knocked Janias down, enough that she was on all fours and hadn't recovered.  
  
" _I think this belongs to you!_ " I put my hands on the device and, with a grunt of effort, shoved it over the side of the building. It fell the eight stories and smashed into the ground where, due to some playful alterations I'd made to its capacitors and systems, it made a rather satisfying KABOOM.  
  
Ransik made a rather satisfying, entirely overdone "NO!" at that.  
  
As for the Rangers, they put two and two together rather easily. They fell back on one another and, reunited, activated their wrist devices again. There were more robots to be found - where did they get all of these bloody things? - but they were just distractions to allow the villains to get away. Since, of course, that's usually what villains _do_ in these circumstances. Although, to be fair, keeping the robot minions off hurt people (including Janias) was an important task, and one that Cami and I joined in quickly (the Quantum Ranger, being someone infused with incredible performance-enhancing energy _and_ a bloody show-off, went down the fast way by jumping off the bloody building).  
  
And I'm afraid the excitement ends there, since we had no more fighting to do, focusing on the rescue part while the Rangers did the fighting part. But at least there wasn't a big monster. I can do, easily, without big monsters stomping about the city.  
  
  
  
  
Not the type to fight and run, we followed the Time Force Rangers to their clock tower home to have a comfy place for a proper greeting. We stepped into the top of the clock tower - how appropriate, that - and I looked around. "Ah, nice and cozy."  
  
"We like to think so." The leader, Wes, had only a low residual temporal signature on him; he was, I recalled, from this time. "So who are you again?"  
  
"Oh, me? I'm the Doctor, and I'm a Time Lord. My Companions Janias and Camilla. You'll have to excuse Jan's appearance, she's a Mirialan, not a Human."  
  
"Well, whoever you are, thank you for the help." The young lady speaking was... what was her name?... oh yes, Jen. Sorry, I'm not so familiar with this cosmos, the only reason I even knew names to begin with was because of Linkara, or rather the chap playing him.  
  
....and I just had the thought that the "Channel Awesome" crew is in a cosmos out there. Sometimes the Multiverse gives me headaches.  
  
"It's just something I do." I waggled my sonic. "I can't resist a good mystery, like sustained time travel signatures in 2001 Earth."  
  
A blue robot owl flew around me, hooting. "Time Force doesn't have a record of you, and we've tracked down time travelers everywhere," one of the others - the kid in green hair - pointed out. "I mean, at least logged them."  
  
"Well, I travel six dimensions, through other cosmoses, all the time. Not all of them know me. Honestly I prefer it that way. I get skittish around time cops."  
  
"Especially when they're trying to shoot us," Jan remarked drolly.  
  
"Well, that's Lucsly. Still not sure what I did that set that man off." I drew in a breath and watched the owl move away. "Ah, mascots. You know what we need for the TARDIS, girls? A mascot. Something cute."  
  
"Uh, no," Cami insisted.  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"No," Jan agreed.  
  
"Seriously, girls? Harry's got Mouse and Mister, Korra and her friends have Pabu and Naga, even Commander Shepard has her hamster. It'd be...."  
  
"Doctor, no."  
  
"It's not like I'd go back to that pony cosmos and invite...."  
  
" _NO_ ," they insisted in unison.  
  
"You two are no fun," I sighed.  
  
"Why don't you stick around for a bit, Doctor?", Wes asked me. "Have some dinner with us, we can get to know each other."  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Well, being a time traveler means I don't really have a schedule to keep and I have all the free time I want, so I've got no objections, do you girls?"  
  
Cami shook her head. Jan replied, "No, I'd like to get to know them, I like their fighting style."  
  
"We can say the same," the other young lady - Katie, I believe, the Yellow one - said. "Saving us and going one on one with Ransik like that, I've got to know how you did it."  
  
"I'm sure you would...."  
  
And so we spent the rest of the day and evening with them, talking time travel and adventure and watching Janias flip the Blue one around a bit in "playful" sparring. I may not have been interested in this world before the visit, but I had to say I enjoyed it.  
  
It was good to have pleasant memories here, since eventually... I would face one of my most deadly challenges on this world. Most unexpected, and that is a story I shall save for another, more dangerous time.


End file.
